Intense
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Chronicles of Narnia. Caspian has noticed the dark intensity of Edmund's gaze, and he wonders about it and the wisdom there. One night, he finally gets to ask, and learns a bit more about the King of Old. Edmund/Caspian slash. One shot.


**A/N:** The Narnia streak continues! Movie verse. This one's dedicated to Capegio because it was inspired by a conversation I had with her :D Enjoy!!

**Warnings:** This story contains slash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

**Intense**

There's something in King Edmund's gaze, something dark and thoughtful. It sends a shiver through Caspian every time their eyes meet, every time he sees it, but he still can't help but look. He tries not to, tries instead to focus on something or someone else, but he always finds himself glancing back at Edmund.

It happens most when he and Peter argue, Caspian notices, particularly if swords are drawn. There's an intense loyalty there, loyalty to his brother, and Caspian at first wonders how foolish the boy is.

But there is wisdom there as well. In both the gaze and the silences, stern and thoughtful, and Caspian wonders how someone so young could seem so old.

He gets a chance to ask one night when he finds Edmund alone, standing out under the night sky, gazing up at Narnia's bright stars. Caspian approaches as quietly as he can, unsure of himself and the discussion he wishes to raise, but just when he's wondering if he should turn back, the King of old speaks.

"I know you're there," he says in a steady voice. "You aren't all that subtle." Caspian takes the final steps to Edmund's side quickly, feeling foolish at his attempt to sneak up on the younger boy.

They stand side by side in silence for awhile, and Caspian gives up trying to think of ways to ask his questions, content to simply stare out at the kingdom that will, if all goes well, one day be his.

"Was there something you wanted?" Edmund finally asks, breaking the silence and reminding Caspian of why he's standing there. Caspian looks over at the younger boy, thinking quickly, trying to form the question in just the right manner.

"I…yes," he says, but stops there, no longer sure of himself as his eyes catch Edmund's and he once again sees the deep intensity in them.

A grim smile graces Edmund's face. "He's my brother," he says. "And High King."

"He _was_ High King," Caspian says before he can stop himself.

The smile falls from Edmund's face. "Once a king of Narnia, always a king of Narnia," he says, his voice deeper and quieter than Caspian has ever heard before. A shiver runs down the Prince's spine and he drops his gaze, studying the grass beneath his feet, feeling foolish for what he said.

A moment later, he feels fingers beneath his chin and he raises his head just enough to look Edmund in the eye. The young King is standing much closer than he had been before, and Caspian feels his mouth grow dry and he swears his heart has picked up speed.

"I never meant…," he starts, but Edmund shakes his head and he trails off. Edmund takes another step and his hand falls to Caspian's waist, their bodies are quite close now and the Prince's breath hitches for a moment. He shakes it off and, for a brief moment, considers stepping back and replacing the distance between Edmund and himself.

But the moment passes and he finds that they are still standing there, inches apart. He swallows hard and flicks his eyes up to gaze over Edmund's head. Fingers ghost across his neck and he closes his eyes at the feel of the exploration, wondering where all this is coming from.

He feels hot breath on his skin and lips press against his throat as the younger boy begins trailing kisses up his jaw line, stopping at the very corners of Caspian's lips. He pulls away and Caspian feels disappointment rising in his chest, but a moment later he feels the lips press against his ear as fingers settle on his waist.

"You really aren't all that subtle," Edmund whispers, and Caspian lowers his gaze again, flicking his eyes open and looking at Edmund quizzically. The young king winks and takes the step back that Caspian had contemplated earlier, leaving the prince staring at him in confusion.

"What…?" Caspian starts, but pauses to swallow and lick his lips, surprised at how little moisture there is in his mouth. "What are you talking about?" he finally manages, regaining control of his thoughts, fighting against his mind's wishes to reply what's just happened.

Edmund laughs, and Caspian feels a heated blush rise in his cheeks. The sound is jovial, not harsh or teasing, but the Prince can't help but feel a little embarrassed at the thought that he's made King Edmund laugh like that.

"I've seen you," the young king finally says, growing serious. "You're always looking at me, even when you're fighting with Peter or flirting with Susan." The heat deepens on Caspian's face and he looks away as Edmund continues, stepping towards Caspian once again. "I'm really not a child, Prince Caspian," he finishes, and Caspian looks back at him, catching his eye again, and he nods. He knows it's true.

Caspian studies Edmund for a long moment, thinking of denying Edmund's claim. But the more he thinks on it, the more he realizes the other boy isn't so far off.

And, after a moment's hesitation, he steps forward, taking the initiative this time. He reaches out, sliding his hand along Edmund's arm and up to his neck, cupping the back of his head, and presses his lips to Edmund's. The kiss is slow, soft, just lips touching for a short period, then Caspian pulls away. He leans his forehead against Edmund's, looking into the younger boy's eyes.

He runs his fingers through Edmund's hair as they stand in silence, and he feels Edmund's arms wrap loosely around his waist.

"We're right out in the open," he whispers, hardly even caring. A mischievous grin graces Edmund's lips and Caspian finally sees just how young he is, though a moment later he presses his lips to the young King's once again, wiping the smile away as their lips work against each other.

Caspian feels Edmund take a step back, and he finds that they're leaning against the wall of the mound that house Aslan's How. He lowers his hands and presses them against the rock and earth by Edmund's waist, leaning into the kiss even more.

He slowly moves his lips from Edmund's and trails light kisses across the younger boy's jaw line, down his neck, pressing harder as he reaches the nape. He hears a deep, throaty moan slip from Edmund's lips and a smile grows on Caspian's face.

He returns his attentions to Edmund's lips for a final kiss, then pushes away from the wall, watching as Edmund straightens up, pulling at his tunic and licking his lips. He cups the younger boy's face with his hand.

"You really are young," he whispers.

"Hardly," Edmund replies in a harsh voice, pushing Caspian's hand away. "If you knew…," he whispers, stepping past the Prince. Caspian turns, watching as Edmund once again stared up at the sky.

"I've heard the stories," Caspian says.

"Stories," Edmund scoffs. "Fairy tales told to put you to sleep." He shakes his head and turns back to Caspian, frowning deeply. "I suppose that's enough to know…I've lived an entire life. From child to adult, all of it here in Narnia."

"I know," Caspian affirms.

Edmund sighs. "That isn't something one forgets," he says, looking Caspian in the eye with that intense gaze. "I went back to England with an entire life behind me. A king at 10, s'not something every boy can boast of, is it?" Caspian shakes his head and Edmund sighs deeply.

"I've grown up once," he says. "Being here, being back in Narnia…," he steps towards Caspian again, his eyes never leaving the Prince's. "It feels like I'm grown up still, like I never went back to England.

"No, Caspian," he says. "I'm really not that young."

A smile tugs at Caspian's lips, and he tries to fight against it, but it wins the battle and a soft chuckle joins it. Edmund stares at him, an eyebrow raised in offended curiosity.

"What's funny?" the young King asks. Caspian doesn't answer at first but closes the distance between himself and Edmund, setting a hand lightly on Edmund's waist and pressing his lips to the younger boy's ear to whisper his response.

"Are you always this intense?" he asks.


End file.
